It's been so long
It's been so long is the opening theme of What If: Marie died at the hands of her tormenters. It is sang from Ri Kon-Yung's POV. Korean Lyrics 내가 무슨 생각을했는지 모르겠어요 미국에서 내 아이를 떠나, 지금은 저주를 겪고 지금은 죽은입니다 이 모든 분노, 죄책감과 슬픔, 영원히 나를 잡으러오고, 나는 강의 끝에서 절벽 기다릴 수 없다 내가 추구하고이 복수인가, 또는 누군가를 찾는 그녀의 복수를 내 자신의 모순에 갇혀 나는 나 자신이 자유 싶어 어쩌면 내가 쫓아 찾아야한다 그들은 그것을 중지하려고합니다 전에 내가 사랑하는 사람들을 죽일거야 전에 그것은 오래되지 않습니다 그것은 너무 오래되었습니다 어제 내 딸을 본 이후 괴물 손실 학살 뒤에 여자에 아주 오랜만에 만난 친구들 나는이 바보 노래를했습니다 그래서 고민 수 아버지의 정신 내가 거기 있었으면 좋겠어 당신을 기다리고, 하지만 사라 졌어요 알아보십시오. 당신 달콤한 아이, 당신의 작은 미소, 내가 기억하는 전부입니다 내 슬픔 그 퍼지 추억 엉망 용서는 정당화되지 않는다 그러나 다른 사람을 아프게하는 것은 정당화되지 않는다 내 딸에게 무슨 일이 일어 났는지, 나는 무서워 그것은 내 마음에 남아 증오가 커지고에 유지 나는 내가 거기 있었어하고자, 미안 내 달콤한 김정일 화를 해요. 그것은 너무 오래되었습니다 어제 내 딸을 본 이후 괴물 손실 학살 뒤에 여자에 아주 오랜만에 만난 친구들 나는이 바보 노래를했습니다 그래서 고민 수 아버지의 정신 naega museun saeng-gag-eulhaessneunji moleugess-eoyo migug-eseo nae aileul tteona, jigeum-eun jeojuleul gyeokkgo jigeum-eun jug-eun-ibnida i modeun bunno, joechaeggamgwa seulpeum, yeong-wonhi naleul jab-euleoogo, naneun gang-ui kkeut-eseo jeolbyeog gidalil su eobsda naega chuguhagoi bogsu-inga, ttoneun nugungaleul chajneun geunyeoui bogsuleul nae jasin-ui mosun-e gadhyeo naneun na jasin-i jayu sip-eo eojjeomyeon naega jjoch-a chaj-ayahanda geudeul-eun geugeos-eul jungjihalyeogohabnida jeon-e naega salanghaneun salamdeul-eul jug-ilgeoya jeon-e geugeos-eun olaedoeji anhseubnida geugeos-eun neomu olaedoeeossseubnida eoje nae ttal-eul bon ihu goemul sonsil hagsal dwie yeoja-e aju olaenman-e mannan chingudeul naneun-i babo nolaeleulhaessseubnida geulaeseo gomin su abeojiui jeongsin naega geogi iss-eoss-eumyeon johgess-eo dangsin-eul gidaligo, hajiman sala jyeoss-eoyo al-abosibsio. dangsin dalkomhan ai, dangsin-ui jag-eun miso, naega gieoghaneun jeonbu-ibnida nae seulpeum geu peoji chueog eongmang yongseoneun jeongdanghwadoeji anhneunda geuleona daleun salam-eul apeugehaneun geos-eun jeongdanghwadoeji anhneunda nae ttal-ege museun il-i il-eo nassneunji, naneun museowo geugeos-eun nae ma-eum-e nam-a jeung-oga keojigo-e yuji naneun naega geogi iss-eoss-eohagoja, mian nae dalkomhan gimjeong-il hwaleul haeyo. geugeos-eun neomu olaedoeeossseubnida eoje nae ttal-eul bon ihu goemul sonsil hagsal dwie yeoja-e aju olaenman-e mannan chingudeul naneun-i babo nolaeleulhaessseubnida geulaeseo gomin su abeojiui jeongsin English Lyrics I don't know what I was thinking Leaving my child in America, Now I suffer the curse and now I am dead With all this anger, guilt and sadness, Coming to haunt me forever, I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river, Is this revenge I am seeking, Or seeking someone to avenge her Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free Maybe I should chase and find before they'll try to stop it It won't be long before I'll kill the ones I love It's been so long, Since I last have seen my daughter lost to these monsters to the girls behind the slaughter Since you've been gone I've been singing this stupid song So I could ponder The sanity of your father I wish I was there Waiting for you, But to find out you are gone. You sweet child, your little smile, is all I remember Those fuzzy memories mess with my sorrow Forgiveness isn't justified But hurting others isn't justified What happened to my daughter, I'm terrified It lingers in my mind and hate keeps on getting bigger, I'm sorry my sweet Kimjongilia, I wish I've been there. It's been so long, Since I last have seen my daughter lost to these monsters to the girls behind the slaughter Since you've been gone I've been singing this stupid song So I could ponder The sanity of your father Category:Songs Category:Original Songs